Which Side?
by Nightshadow234
Summary: A battle rages on inside Elizabeth. Who will she choose, to fight with her love to protect the freedom of humanity or to fight with her family who seeks to destroye it


I do not own the awesomeness that is Assassin's Creed, but I do own the character Elisabeth

_Venice Italy 1488_

I look down into the busy streets of Venice from one of the many red tile rooftops. Somewhere walking amongst the city's crowds walks my brother's killer. My Name is Elisabeth Redding, an English woman who originally lived as a blacksmith's daughter. Thanks to my friend Federico I know the name of Paul's killer. _Ezio Auditore de Firenze_. Not only is he my brother's murderer but he has also slaughtered many Italy's noblemen.

I've been given a rough visualization of what he is supposed to look like. Tall with white garments wearing a hood that covers most of his face. I've heard whispers around the city that he is seen some where always close to the famous Leonardo da Vinci. So I sat waiting. Back in London my brother taught me how to climb walls and sprint faster then any man, and not to mention my skill with a blade.  
Suddenly below I hear guards shouting, "Assassino, quick get him." Looking down I see a man running through the crowds wearing white noblemen's clothes. Quickly I begin to follow him on rooftop. He quickly jumped up to a ledge on the wall of one of the houses and was quickly climbing up. I jumped from one side of the street to the other. I just barely made it making a clumsy landing it took me a moment to steady myself. Then I started racing after the assassin.

My brother was right; assassins are cowardly and deserved to be destroyed. I was quickly catching up to him and got my dagger ready to plunge into his back. He stopped unexpectedly and turned. I stopped just two arm lengths away. He pulled out his sword while I replaced my dagger with my own sword.

He spoke with an Italian accent; "I have never seen you before, senorita. Tell me what is your name." I tried to see his eyes but they were well hidden behind his hood. "My name is Elisabeth Redding, are you familiar with my brother Paul Redding?" My voice was full of venom and even with the hood I could see a look of surprise on his face. "Paul Redding was your brother, I had no idea he had a sister. So you've left your old life behind to come and kill the person responsible for his death. Tell me how much did you know?" We started circling each other ready to jump at each other's throats.

"Know about what?" I was slightly curious to what knowledge of my brother he knew so I let him continue talking. "About the Templars. And how they are conspiring to take over all of the world." I laughed harshly at my enemy. "What are you talking about, my brother was learning how to be a blacksmith much like my father. There was no conspiring to take over the world." He lowered his sword but I kept mine in a defensive position.

"So you too lived ignorant of this age old war. I do not wish to harm you Senorita Redding, I suggest you go back to where you came from before you too become a pawn." He sheathed his sword and turned to leave. But I wouldn't let him leave with out a fight.

"This is for you brother." I swung the sword down to where it should have entered his shoulder but he sidestepped and turned around. "I'm telling you, you don't want to be part of this." I swung it again trying to slash his chest but he easily dodge. "It is to late for that." I attacked again but before I knew it I heard a snap and I dropped my sword. An excruciating pain burned in my right arm. I gasped as I was punched in the rips. I tried to back up but slipped and fell.

"You will regret this." He crouched down and picked me up in his arms. "Let me go, I do not want nor need your help. With my left hand I punched him in the face and he dropped me back on the roof. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He took some rope and binds my hands and legs together. "You vile disgusting rat. Let me go or I swear on the holy book you will pay for this."

He continued to carry me despite my threats and moving around, and he didn't once look down at me or speak a word. Finally my pain in my right arm was to much to bear any longer and I soon passed out.


End file.
